¿Just Be Friends?
by Amuto.kiss
Summary: Piensa en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar por su puerta y ahora es imposible sacarla de su mente, ¿que pasa cuando entra a la universidad?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces son totalmente de Peach-Pit, la historia es totalmente mia, algún comentario de cualquier tipo porfavor háganmelo saber, si encuentran algo mal escrito también díganme y cualquier cosa escrita parecida a otro fic es solo pura coincidencia

¿Just Be Friends?

_¿Estúpido? _Si, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo y es que aún no conseguía entender como una simple niña lo tenía así, y es que era eso ya que a ella no se le podía considerar mujer, por lo menos no por su edad.

Demonios, él era Ikuto Tsukiyomi, hijo heredero de las compañías Nagueroboshi más famosas de todo Japón; el puesto inteligente y atlético adonis del colegio Cross.

Recordó el motivo de su disgusto, hacía ya 3 años que su hermana pequeña se había ido a estudiar al internado de Okinawa, en todo ese tiempo no la había visto y tampoco era que le interesara mucho, puesto que no se llevaba muy bien con ella. Pero eso cambió. La tarde en que fueron a recibirla al aeropuerto por su regreso a casa le sorprendió verla acompañada, a pesar de ser cinco años menor que él le llamo mucho la atención.

Su nombre era Hinamori Amu, peli rosa de ojos ambarinos con 17 años de edad, contaba con un cuerpo agraciado, pero lo que lo cautivo fue esa grande e intrigante sonrisa junto con su mirada la cual te hacia estremecer por sus penetrantes ojos brillantes.

A partir de ese momento no podía dejar de observarla, con el tiempo fue notando varias acciones por parte de ella como: la forma en que juntaba sus brazos en la mesa y se ponía a hablar con su hermana, su cabello, cada vez que se ponía nerviosa lo pasaba una y otra vez por su oreja pero no pasaba ni un minuto cuando se volvía a caer por su cara, sus manos, golpeaba con los dedos la mesa cuando se desesperaba o cuando se sentía en una situación incómoda jugaba con sus dedos juntándolos y los movía de forma ondulada como si se tratara de una ola. Para él esos pequeños hechos, eran una adicción.

Aun recordaba con pesar el primer día en que ella se quedó a dormir…

"_Flash Back"_

_Se encontraba en el estudio de su casa, tocando tranquilamente el piano escuchando el sonido suave que desprendía éste, cuando escucho como la voz de su madre recibía a su hermana en la puerta principal, lo que significaba que era la hora de la cena. Se paró instantáneamente del instrumento y salió con tranquilidad hacia el pasillo._

_Con pasos tranquilos y elegantes fue caminando hasta el saloncito que se hacía pasar por comedor, pero cuando dio un vistazo a la sala de estar pudo percibir el color rosado de la chica en el respaldo color crema del sillón acompañada de su hermana y no solo eso, sino que un chico de cabellos castaños estaba con ellas hablando energéticamente con su madre, también pudo notar una mochila un poco grande que estaba junto a la peli rosa._

_-¡Oh, Ikuto!… -su madre lo miró e hizo un gesta para que se acercara- Mira, Ikuto, es Amu y su hermano mayor Kukai, él vino a dejarla, puesto que se quedará a dormir, así que se amable, ¿sí?...- su madre sonreía alegremente._

_-Hmn…- Claro que aunque no mostró expresión alguna por dentro se sentía eufórico y sabía que esa niña lo ponía así._

_El hermano se despidió de ellos y las chicas optaron por subir a la habitación de la rubia a dejar sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada del peli azul, quien miraba embelesado a la oji-dorada._

_Ya en la cena todos comían alegres, sus padres hablando sin parar por el recuerdo de su tercera luna de miel y las chicas sobre algo ocurrido en el instituto._

_De pronto uno de los sirvientes de la casa anunció una llamada telefónica que iba dirigida a la chica rubia. Ella se levantó a atender el teléfono dejando sola al objeto de su admiración y cuando por fin cruzaron miradas él le sonrió de manera galante como solía hacer cuando quería conseguir algo._

_Extrañamente ella no reaccionó como esperaba. Cuando él sonrió, ella lo miro de forma seria como si estuviera analizándolo y sin más volvió su vista a su plato continuando con su comida como si estuviese sola._

_El chico miró de reojo a sus padres quienes seguían sumidos en su mundo de amor, su hermana que no regresaba y a la peli rosa que lo ignoraba._

_-Asi que Amu…-ella lo miró de reojo y prosiguió- ¿ya te decidiste por alguna carrera?...-_

_Si tenía que sacarle plática lo haría, simplemente para calmar ese deseo abrazador que tenía de estar observándola y escuchándola en todo momento. Ella volvió a mirar su plato y después de unos segundos alzo la cabeza y lo encaró._

_-Pues no, aún no lo he decidido, pero creo que eso no importe mucho aún tengo tiempo para poder pensarlo…- dijo tajante tomando un pedazo de carne con su tenedor y meterlo a su boca sin dejar de mirarlo._

_-¿Y no hay ninguna manera de que llame tu atención?...-_

_La diversión se estaba asomando en lo profundo de él gracias a esa niña, que con cada palabra que él decía parecía molestarse más._

_-No…-_

_En ese momento llegó su hermana y la conversación entre ellos tuvo que terminar, por ese momento, ya que parecía que la peli rosa iba a alojar su casa por todo el fin de semana._

_A la mañana siguiente él se levantó temprano, algo extraño puesto que no era muy común en él madrugar, pero tenía mucha sed, pues que mejor que un vaso de leche para volver a dormir._

_El suave sonido de las teclas de piano lo guio hasta el estudio donde vio a la joven peli rosa tocando el piano de manera hermosa y delicadamente para sí misma. Aún traía puesta la pijama la cual consistía en una blusa de manga corta de seda que se arremolinaba en el cuello y los brazos para caer libremente por su cadera, junto con unos shorts cortos bombachos que igualmente se arremolinaban en sus piernas, era color celeste con pequeñas flores azuladas._

_-Tocas muy bien…-_

_Dijo el cuándo escuchó como había terminado de tocar, la asustó y se dio cuanta por el brinco que hizo, además de ver la mirada de furia que le dedicaba._

_-Perdón si te asuste…-se disculpó con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a lado de ella en el banco del piano._

_-No, yo…em…perdón por haberte despertado…- dijo desviando su mirada mientras aparecía un gran sonrojo por su rostro._

_Al principio el chico la miro confundido pero no tardo en comprender. Cuando él tenía mucho calor por las noches se ponía una diminuta camiseta que dejaba expuestos sus fornidos brazos y marcaba de elegante manera parte de su abdomen._

_Sin dejar de mirarla él comenzó a tocar una melodía y ella se quedó muda de la impresión al verlo tocar, tan magníficamente natural, observaba sus manos atentamente viendo como pulsaban cada tecla._

_-Pensé que tocabas el violín, Utau me dijo…-_

_-Se tocar el violín, el piano y la guitarra…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, como si quisiera tratar de impresionarla, la miró por unos segundos para poder observar su reacción pero lo único que hizo fue rodar sus ojos con una tenue sonrisa._

_En ese momento definitivamente iba a retirarse para marcharse de ahí pero un brazo fuerte la agarro de la cintura y el otro su brazo derecho, al voltear pudo ver al peli azul con un interrogante gesto en su hermoso rostro._

_-Vamos, no tienes por qué marcharte, quédate y escucha algo de música…-_

_-M-Muy bien…- dijo el tono de su voz algo dudoso y el ceño fruncido antes de volverse a sentar._

_-Así se habla gatita, tienes que escuchar a un genio de la música…- comentó con cierta arrogancia._

_La chica estaba conmocionada por la forma en que tocaba, como pasaba con rapidez los dedos en lo largo de las teclas, pero un ruido proveniente de su mismo estomago hizo arruinar el momento de tranquilidad que tenían, el chico sonrió y se levantó junto a ella, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para poder preparar algo._

_Ikuto estaba pensando seriamente que era un perfecto pedófilo, después de todo habían estado juntos tocando el piano por más de media hora y él no le había quitado la mirada hasta que decidieron ir a la cocina._

_Él se dirigió directamente a la barra y ella se aproximó al refrigerador diciendo que ella haría algo para desayunar estaba entusiasmada con la idea de poder hacer Hot Cakes ya que eran sus favoritos, el peli azul como siempre no dejó de mirarla, estaba fascinado con cada movimiento que hacía, con su carácter, su manera de andar, como lo llegaba a mirar con atención cuando decía algo, y si no le parecía le alegaba y fruncía el ceño, no podía apartar la mirada, sabía que ella ya había notado la fijación que tenía éste por ella pero simplemente le ignoraba._

_Hacia unos minutos que sus padres habían salido y Utau no se dignaba a levantarse; así que la peli rosa seguía sola con él._

_-Ya deja de mirarme…- sonó con voz molesta._

_-No quiero, además, ¿Por qué?...-_

_-Me molesta…- el chico solo sonrió cuando ella se giró con el ceño fruncido y la espátula en la mano._

_-¿Te pongo nerviosa?...-_

_-¡P-Por supuesto que no!...- aclaró mientras regresaba su vista hacia la estufa, donde ya tenía que voltear los hot cakes que tenía al fuego._

"_End of Flash Back"_

Desde ese día siempre buscaba alguna manera de crear un momento para estar a solas con ella y molestarla, le resultaba graciosa cuando estaba enfadada y no se diga los gestos que ella hacía.

Pero cuando ya no sintió diversión fue cuando ella entro a la universidad y se percató que muchos chicos comenzaban a perseguirla y él no podía hacer nada puesto que no era nada suyo y eso le molestaba demasiado.

Sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que a ella le interesaba otra persona, la había escuchado hablando con su hermana al respecto y por supuesto no le causó nada de gracia.

Y menos ahora…

Estaba en la plaza central de la universidad cuando vio como un chico rubio le coqueteaba descaradamente a la peli rosa, mientras ésta solo sonreía de forma tímida.

Cerró sus puños con tal fuerza que pudo ver el color blanquecino de sus nudillos, camino decididamente hacia ellos cuando vio como ese niñato le colocaba cuidadosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-¡Ikuto!...- escuchó a la peli rose gritar su nombre mientras él le cogía de la muñeca al chico y le propinaba un fuerte golpe con su otra mano en el estómago y lo empujaba del lado contrario a donde estaba la peli rosa, alejándolo lo más lejos de ella, estaba con el ceño fruncido y sobre todo enojado consigo mismo de haber dejado que la tocara alguien más que no fueran sus propias manos. Iba a propinarle otro golpe más pero sintió el pequeño contacto de las manos de la chica en su antebrazo con su cara molesta y con sus ojos asustados.

Sin mirar a ver a su víctima se fue de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación. Cuando apenas llevaba solo unos minutos caminando notó como un brazo lo jalaban hacía atrás y vio a Amu mirándolo molesta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!¡¿Por qué golpeas a mi amigo y luego te vas sin decir nada?!...-

-Hmn…-

-¡Respóndeme! Tú, mald-

Ya no pudo continuar hablando, el chico la había empujado hacia el callejón continuo y la azoto sin fuerza contra la pared mientras la besaba con desesperación dejándola anonada.

Para la peli rosa fue como estar en una nube de narcótico, el chico la besaba con un intenso sentimiento mientras comenzaba a bajar la velocidad en el beso, haciéndolo más lento y sensual, presionaba sus labios de forma suave contra los de ella moviéndolos expertamente, el chico tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y al ver que ella no protestaba puso su otra mano en su cintura rodeándola con suavidad sin perderse ningún detalle de aquella curva. Separó sus labios de los de ella y se agacho solo un poco para dejar en reposo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras giraba sus brazos en torno a ella para atraerla hacia sí y poder abrazarla mejor. Ella hasta ese momento fue totalmente consciente lo que había pasado mas no hizo nada solo se quedó quieta y callado frente a él. Ahí, entre los fuertes y bronceados brazos del peli azul.

Empezó a inquietarse cuando sintió que el comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y hacía estremecer a la chica. Se alejó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos pero él seguía sin decir nada y no aflojaba el abrazo que los ceñía.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?...- dijo con la voz extrañamente calmada pero con decisión. Le empujo sin hacerle daño en el pecho para alejarlo de ella y esta vez él la soltó.

-Preguntaste porque golpeé a tu amiguito ¿no?...- dijo con desdén- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío y tú… eres mía…- dijo mientras volvía a darle un corto beso sobre los labios.

Ella se separó a duras penas de él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?, yo no soy un objeto y mucho menos de nadie, así que no vengas y te creas con derechos sobre mí… ¡No te me acerques de nuevo!...- dijo cuando vio sus intenciones de abrazarla de nuevo, más el chico no le importo y la rodeó con sus brazos, aprisionándola con la misma pared del callejón.

-Lo sé por tus expresiones…- dijo al momento de ensanchar una sonrisa- Yo te gusto y tú me gustas, por lo tanto eres mía y no lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad sino no me hubieras devuelto el beso, además de ese tentador y precioso sonrojo que me provoca querer besarte de nuevo…-dijo mientras le llenaba de besos desde la mejilla hasta la frente y bajando por el otro lado de su rostro haciendo que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara de nivel.

-Quítate…- lo empujó y comenzó a caminar de regreso con la cabeza agachada cubriendo el sonrojo que no bajaba con su cabello- No te me acerques otra vez…-

-No negaste nada de lo que dije…-sonrió mientras que se volvía acercar a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Ikuto…Suéltame…- el chico la giró para volver a quedar de frente contra ella

-Claro que no, ¿cómo podría dejar de abrazar a mi novia en momentos como este?...- preguntó divertido acercándola más a él.

-¿Disculpa?...-se indignó, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir las cosas por tu cuenta? ¿Acaso me preguntaste lo que yo quiero?...- dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza las mangas de los brazos superiores del chico por el poco y casi vació espacio que había entre los dos.

-No necesito preguntártelo, yo sé que quieres, así que nos ahorraremos ese pase…- el chico comenzó a jugar distraído con un mechón de cabello de la chica dejando suelto el mismo que había estado detrás de su oreja.

A la chica le frustraba cada vez más y más hasta que sintió que ya no la abrazaba. Se había alejado un poco de ella y la había tomado de las dos manos- Amu…- la chica miro ligeramente hacia arriba topándose con los mismísimos ojos zafiros oscuros dejándola hipnotizada por el brillo de estos.

-Amu…yo…- el chico la miró seriamente y un rubor pequeño y casi invisible apareció en cada una de sus mejillas, la chica se sorprendió al ver tal faceta de Ikuto, nunca se lo habría esperado- Amu… ¿Podrías por favor…convertirte en mi novia?...-

La chica se quedó muda ante tal propuesta, nunca en su vida se lo habría esperado así, sin palabras solo lo miró analizando todo su rostro y cuando se dio cuenta él ya la había abrazado de nuevo.

-Me alegra que me hayas aceptado…-

-¿Qué?...-se trató de zafar del abrazo ¡Ese sujeto no la escuchaba! De pronto sintió descender gotas de lluvia del cielo cayendo por primera vez en su rostro. El chico soltó una risita en lo que la tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a correr hacia algún refugio. Se pararon en un árbol.

Se aproximaron caminando a la parada de camiones el cielo estaba nublado y no había parado de llover desde ayer, Ikuto había acompañado a la peli rosa y a su hermana hasta la parada mientras que él cruzo la calle para agarrar el mismo camión pero en sentido contrario. La peli rubia hablaba animadamente con la peli rosa pero ésta no le tomaba ni la más mínima atención, su vista estaba puesta fijamente al chico quien sostenía un paraguas negro en su mano y el celular en la otra tecleando rápidamente en él. El chico levantó la mirada y la vio fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella se sonrojó al instante al percatarse de que la había atrapado mirándolo. Llegó el camión y el chico se subió en él y se fue. Escucho el sonido vibrante de su celular proveniente de su mochila. Sacándolo vio que era un mensaje:

"_Hola preciosa, ¿mañana a la misma hora?"_

La peli ros sonrió, comenzó a salir con el hermano de su amiga y ella ni siquiera lo había previsto. Después de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de pensar en él y pasando tanto tiempo juntos comenzaron a salir oficialmente. Cada tarde después de que terminaran con sus deberes se ponían de acuerdo para salir a algún lado y pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible juntos, ahora era ella quien no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sabía desde un principio que ellos no podrían _solo ser amigos._


End file.
